This invention relates to an electronic structure and, more particularly, to an electronic structure having a high-conductivity heat sink therein.
Many electronic devices such as integrated circuits, solid state power amplifiers, and antennas produce substantial amounts of heat when in service. The heat must be redistributed and ultimately conducted away, or the resulting temperature rise may result in the maximum operating temperature limit of the electronic device being exceeded. If the maximum operating temperature limit is exceeded, performance of the electronic device is degraded or the device may fail.
Removal of excess heat is readily accomplished in some situations, but is much more difficult in others. In spacecraft such as communications satellites, for example, many components are made as small and as light as possible to conserve space and payload capacity during launch. High-power-handling electronic devices such as microwave processors and amplifiers are concentrated into small spaces in the interior of the satellite. Heat produced by these electronic devices is conducted away to radiators on the spacecraft exterior. In some satellites, heat removal may be a limiting consideration in the continuing attempts to reduce volume and weight of the electronic systems.
The electronic device is usually supported on a substrate and may be within a closed package. The initial stages of heat removal require that the heat produced by the electronic device be conducted away from its immediate vicinity through the substrate and/or the package structure. In the past, ceramic materials such as aluminum oxide, which have low thermal conductivities, have been used for substrates and packages. More recently, metallic and composite materials have served as heat sinks in substrates and packages. These materials have higher thermal conductivities than ceramics, so that they are more efficient in conducting heat away from the electronic device. However, for some applications even higher thermal conductivities would be desirable.
There remains a need for continued improvement in materials used for heat-sinking roles in electronic structures. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.